Future Hokage's Love
by Chuunibyou
Summary: "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" pikir Hinata dengan bingung. Sang calon Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, sang putri keluarga Hyuuga, tengah menjalin hubungan cinta yang indah setelah peristiwa penculikan Hanabi. Namun, saat masalah datang menerpa, mampukah mereka mempertahankan hubungan mereka? Canon. OOC (Maybe). First story. Please review minna-san :D


**Future Hokage's Love**

 **A canon NaruHina fic**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan teman-temannya bukan milik saya..Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :3**

 **Words Count : 3571**

 **Happy Reading!**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha, tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berjalan menuju kantor Hokage dengan tenang. Ia berjalan dan sesekali melemparkan senyuman pada beberapa penduduk desa yang menyapanya. Ya, ia memang menjadi dikenal di kalangan penduduk desa Konoha setelah perannya dalam menyelamatkan Bumi dari kiamat akibat ulah Otsutsuki Toneri. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga menjadi dikenal sejak ia menjadi kekasih dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto; pahlawan desa Konoha yang telah menyelamatkan desa Konoha dari berbagai kehancuran. Mulai dari invasi Pain hingga yang terakhir menyelamatkan Bumi dari kehancuran.

Pagi ini, Hinata sedang berjalan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ aktif _,_ ia harus menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan berkala setiap 3 bulan sekali. Pemeriksaan ini dilakukan untuk mengurangi kejadian-kejadian tak diinginkan saat misi, misalnya anggota misi yang terpaksa harus diganti di tengah-tengah misi karena ternyata ada luka dalam yang tidak ia sadari dan mengganggu jalannya misi. Dan memang terbukti, pemeriksaan kesehatan ini memberikan dampak positif terbukti dengan semakin efisiennya Konoha dalam menjalankan misi-misi yang diberikan klien-kliennya.

Memang, dalam waktu dekat ini Hinata akan segera menjalankan misi solo pertamanya sejak ia diangkat menjadi jonin. Hinata menjalani dan lulus ujian jonin tidak lama setelah misi ke Bulan. Tentu saja, hal ini disambut dengan bahagia oleh seluruh Konoha 12 dan terutama oleh kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Hinata langsung berjalan menuju resepsionis sambil mengatakan janjinya untuk bertemu dengan anggota laboratorium Konoha yang telah melakukan pemeriksaan darah padanya. Ia langsung diarahkan untuk bertemu dengan anggota medis Konoha tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Hyuuga Hinata. Ini hasil pemeriksaan darah Anda" kata sang ninja medis dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih, Kuwahara-san" balas Hinata dengan lembut. Ia tak sabar ingin segera menuju ke kantor Hokage dan menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaannya pada sang Hokage keenam, Hatake Kakashi, agar ia dapat segera menjalankan misinya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia; selama ini ia tumbuh besar dengan tatapan sinis dari tetua klan Hyuuga. Ia selalu dianggap lemah dan demikian ia tak pernah diharapkan untuk menjadi Chuunin apalagi menjadi Jonin. Oleh karena itu, ketika ia lulus ujian Jonin, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia telah berhasil membuktikan dirinya kepada tetua klan Hyuuga dan kepada ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi bahwa ia juga seorang _kunoichi_ yang kuat dan dapat melindungi desanya.

 **Menara Hokage**

"Pagi, Kotetsu-san" sapa Hinata dengan ramah terhadap Kotetsu yang melintas di hadapannya sambil membawa setumpuk buku yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Pagi, Hinata-san" balas Kotetsu.

Setibanya di depan pintu sang Hokage, Hinata langsung mengetuk pintu dengan sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama. Saya Hyuuga Hinata hendak membawa hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin" kata Hinata dari balik pintu Hokage.

"Hm, masuklah Hinata" Kakashi memberikan izin kepada Hinata.

Hinata membuka pintu dan masuk. Ia segera menyadari keadaan Kakashi yang seperti terkubur di antara berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatanganinya. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat kondisi Kakashi. Dalam beberapa tahun ke depan, ia sadar bahwa kekasihnya Naruto lah yang akan berada dalam kondisi ini.

"Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama. Ini hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin. Silahkan dilihat" ujar Hinata sembari menyerahkan amplop berisi hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya.

Kakashi terkesan melihat kesopanan sang putri sulung Hyuuga. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana sang Hyuuga yang begitu sopan dan lemah lembut bisa menyukai murid pirangnya yang begitu ribut, hiperaktif dan tidak peka. Apalagi dari yang ia dengar, sang gadis Hyuuga telah menyukai muridnya sejak mereka masih di akademi.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kakashi segera membuka amplop itu dan segera membaca hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Pemeriksaan darah rutin bagus, pemeriksaan chakra bagus, pemeriksaan urin…" ujar Kakashi pelan di balik topengnya. Ia hampir saja melewatinya karena hasil testnya yang terletak di bawah amplop, namun tiba-tiba matanya membesar menatap hasil test terakhir dari Hyuuga Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata dan amplop itu bergantian. Tentu saja, hal ini disadari oleh Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hokage-sama?" tanya Hinata heran. Gelagat Kakashi barusan sungguh aneh. Seolah-olah ada yang salah dengan hasil testnya. Atau mungkin memang ada yang aneh dengan hasil test itu?

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan hasil pemeriksaan rutin saya, Hokage-sama?" tanya Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat Kakashi diam dan tak menjawab. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Kakashi tertawa.

"Hahaha…" tawanya pelan di balik maskernya itu.

Hinata semakin bingung. Setelah awalnya Kakashi tampak terkejut, sekarang ia malah tertawa lepas. Ia menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Kakashi-san?" sakin penasarannya ia dengan hasil test itu, ia menjadi lupa bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan Hokage keenam dan bukannya dengan mantan _sensei_ kekasihnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah membaca hasil pemeriksaan rutinmu, aku memutuskan bahwa kau tidak dapat menjalankan misi kelas A ini" ujar Kakashi yang sudah kembali serius.

Hinata kaget. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ada apa dengan hasil pemeriksaannya? Apakah ia menderita suatu penyakit berbahaya yang baru diketahui sekarang?

"Hokage-sama, sebenarnya apa hasil pemeriksaan rutin saya?" tanya Hinata dengan tidak sabar.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau membacanya sendiri. Tidak baik bagiku untuk mengatakannya. Oh ya, selamat ya, Hinata" ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan amplop hasil pemeriksaan itu kepada Hinata.

Hinata menjadi bingung. Untuk apa Kakashi mengatakan selamat kepadanya sedangkan ia baru saja dinyatakan tidak layak menjalankan misi perdananya? Ia menerima amplop tersebut dengan hati-hati, lalu segera membukanya. Pemeriksaan darah lengkap baik, pemeriksaan chakra normal. Faktanya, pikir Hinata, semua hasil pemeriksaannya normal. Hingga ketika ia tiba di baris paling bawah, mata Hinata membulat. Tangannya bergetar dan kakinya menjadi lemas hingga ia serasa ingin jatuh. Ya, hasil pemeriksaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjalankan misi Jonin perdananya

 _Hyuuga Hinata : (+) hamil_

Ia, Hyuuga Hinata, sedang mengandung anak dari Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Sekeluarnya dari kantor Hokage, Hinata tampak berjalan dengan linglung. Ia benar-benar syok dengan hasil pemeriksaan ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" pikir Hinata dengan bingung.

Pilihan pertama tentu saja dengan langsung mengatakannya kepada Naruto. Tapi, ia takut. Rasa rendah diri yang sudah tertanam dalam dirinya oleh klan Hyuuga dan ayahnya sejak ia kecil tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun tidak mau menerimaku dan bayi ini?" pikirnya dengan sedih. Tetapi, Hinata segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Naruto mencintainya. Ditambah lagi, Naruto selalu menginginkan seorang keluarga. "Naruto pasti akan sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran anak ini di tengah-tengah kami." pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

Namun, permasalahan kedua muncul. Apakah ayahnya dan klan Hyuuga akan mengizinkan ia menikah dengan Naruto? Sejak awal, tetua klan Hyuuga tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Naruto karena mereka takut Hinata dan Naruto akan membawa perubahan ke dalam klan Hyuuga. Semua klan Hyuuga tahu tentang janji Naruto kepada Neji; bahwa suatu saat nanti Naruto akan menghapus kebijakan klan Hyuuga tentang keluarga _souke_ dan _bunke_. Oleh karena itu, semua tetua klan Hyuuga menentang hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Dan ayahnya. Ayahnya pasti akan murka jika ia mengetahui bahwa putri sulungnya tengah mengandung sebelum menikah. Ia tak berani memikirkan betapa kecewanya ayahnya jika ayahnya sampai tahu. Semua hal ini membuatnya semakin frustasi dan bingung. Ia terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang dengan keras hingga ia terjatuh ke belakang.

"Ittai…" ujar Hinata sambil meringis. "M-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja…" belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat ia menggulirkan bola matanya ke atas, ia bertemu dengan kedua manik biru kekasihnya.

"Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata dengan bahagia.

"Yo, Hinata-chan!" balas Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran rubahnya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Hinata kembali menjadi bahagia, tak peduli seberapa sedihnya ia sebelumnya. Naruto lalu mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengangkat Hinata.

"M-maaf Naruto-kun, aku tadi tidak melihat jalan…" ujar Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa-apa, Hinata-chan! Hei, kenapa Hime-ku tampak murung?" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Hanya sedang berpikir… Bukan masalah yang besar, Naruto-kun" bohong Hinata sambil memberikan senyuman gugupnya pada Naruto. Tentu saja, hal ini segera disadari Naruto.

"Hinata, tampaknya ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Tapi tak apa, aku tak akan memaksamu mengatakannya jika kau belum siap" ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku rindu sekali denganmu" ujar Hinata sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Entahlah, ia merasa ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari kondisi Hinata yang stress berat sejak keluar dari kantor Hokage. Naruto selalu berhasil membuatnya kembali tersenyum seberat apapun masalah yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Hinata-chan, aku juga merindukanmu- _ttebayo_! Tapi, sekarang aku harus pergi bertemu Kaka-sensei dulu. Aku ada janji dengannya. Bisa kita bertemu nanti malam jam 7 di apartemenku?" tanya Naruto dengan riang.

"Tentu, Naruto-kun. N-Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti" kata Hinata sedikit tergagap.

Ini membuat Naruto merasa heran. Sudah lama Hinata tidak tergagap. Ia yakin kekasihnya ini sudah menghilangkan kebiasaan masa kecilnya itu. Namun, gagapnya memang kambuh jika ia merasa sangat gugup atau marah.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa? Apakah ada masalah? Jika ada masalah, kau boleh menceritakannya padaku sekarang" ujar Naruto dengan lembut.

Tidak… tidak sekarang.. Pikir Hinata. Ia masih perlu waktu untuk mengatakannya kepada Naruto. Ia belum siap untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Nanti malam saja. Kau baik-baiklah dengan Hokage-sama ya.." ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah jika kau berkata demikian.." balas Naruto dengan ragu. Hinata segera berjinjit dan memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi Naruto. Hal ini membuat pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

"Jaa-ne, Hinata-chan! Sampai jumpa nanti malam, yaa!" katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

* * *

Setelah berpisah dari Naruto di jalan menuju kantor Hokage, Hinata merasa lapar. Ia segera berjalan menuju sebuah kedai makanan langganannya. "Sudah lama juga aku tak makan _cinnamon rolls_ " batin Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia segera berjalan menuju kedai itu.

Setelah memesan beberapa _cinnamon rolls,_ Hinata mengambil sebuah tempat duduk dan makan dengan pelan. Ia sengaja makan dengan pelan karena ia sangat menyukai rasa manis dari _cinnamon rolls_ yang melumer dalam mulutnya. Namun, ketika ia sedang makan, tanpa sengaja telinganya mendengar percakapan tiga orang _kunoichi genin_ yang juga makan di toko itu. Tempat duduknya terhalan oleh sebuah dinding, makanya ketiga _kunoichi_ itu tidak sadar akan kehadiran Hinata.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak, aku dengar Hyuuga Hinata telah menjadi kekasih dari Naruto-kun!" pekik seorang _kunoichi_ berbaju hijau.

"Ya, aku juga sudah mendengar kabar itu kemarin! Aku tidak habis pikir, apa yang dilihat Naruto-kun dari gadis itu?" balas _kunoichi_ dengan baju hitam tidak kalah sengitnya.

Hinata yang mendengar pembicaraan itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Apakah ini yang menjadi pendapat penduduk desa? Bahwa ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan Naruto?

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak setuju jika Naruto-kun harus bersanding dengan Hyuuga itu! Kau tahu, dia hanyalah seorang _kunoichi_ lemah! Ya, aku tahu bahwa baru-baru ini ia berhasil menyelamatkan Bumi dari kehancuran. Tapi aku yakin, itu pasti karena ia setim dengan Naruto-kun! Dengan kata lain, itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan!" ungkap _kunoichi_ dengan _hitai-ate_ yang diikat di pinggangnya.

"Meskipun aku kecewa bahwa Naruto-kun memiliki kekasih, kurasa kekecewaanku akan berkurang seandainya saja Naruto-kun bersanding dengan Haruno Sakura-san. Ia adalah _kunoichi_ yang jauh lebih hebat daripada Hinata itu!" kata _kunoichi_ berbaju hitam dengan keras tanpa memedulikan pandangan heran orang-orang di sekitarnya.

DEGG!

Mendengar perkataan _kunoichi_ itu, hati Hinata serasa diremas erat. Rasanya sakit sekali. Apa benar begitu? Bahwa ia tidak cocok bersanding dengan Naruto-kun?

"Ya, menurutku Sakura-san lebih cocok dengan Naruto-kun. Ia lebih kuat, lebih cantik, ia juga merupakan murid dari Tsunade-sama yang merupakan _Sannin_ legendaris. Belum lagi, aku dengar dia sudah melampaui kekuatan Tsunade-sama! Berbeda dengan sang gadis Hyuuga yang bahkan kalah dengan adiknya yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya! Ia sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan calon Hokage seperti Naruto-kun!" kata _kunoichi_ berbaju hijau dengan cepat.

Hinata tidak sanggup lagi mendengar percakapan 3 orang ini. Ia segera melangkah keluar sambil menunduk dan menahan genangan air mata yang ingin segera meleleh dari kedua manik bulannya.

* * *

Hinata kini sedang mengelilingi desa Konoha tanpa arah. Ia merasa sangat sedih. Perkataan 3 orang tersebut terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

" _Berbeda dengan sang gadis Hyuuga yang bahkan kalah dengan adiknya yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya! Ia sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan calon Hokage seperti Naruto-kun!"_

Apakah perkataan gadis-gadis itu merupakan apa yang dipikirkan oleh seluruh desa Konoha? Apakah.. apakah ia memang tidak layak bersanding dengan Naruto-kun? Apakah akan lebih baik bila Naruto-kun bersama dengan Sakura-chan? Hati Hinata serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh pisau saat membayangkan Naruto berada di pelukan Sakura. Tapi, ia tidak boleh egois.

" _Jika memang ini yang terbaik untuk Naruto-kun, mungkin aku memang harus melepaskannya"_ pikir Hinata dalam hati. Ia mati-matian menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin meloloskan diri dari kelopak matanya. Jika ia menangis di tengah jalan seperti ini, apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang?

Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki Hinata telah membawanya berjalan ke Area Latihan yang sering dipakai Tim 7. Dari kejauhan manik Hinata menangkap bayangan Naruto-kun sedang _sparring_ dengan Sakura. Sementara itu, Kakashi dan Sai sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Kakashi sedang membaca buku _Icha-Icha Tactics_ sedangkan Sai sedang menikmati _cookies._

Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat kedua rekan setim itu duduk sebentar sambil menikmati _cookies_ yang dibawa oleh Sai. Ia melihat betapa bahagianya Naruto saat berbicara dan bercanda dengan Sakura. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, air matanya menetes dari kedua maniknya. Ia seger a berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi Area Latihan itu.

" _Mungkin memang lebih baik jika aku berpisah dengan Naruto-kun"_ pikir Hinata sedih. Ia segera berlari menuju taman Konoha.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran chakra Hinata, menjadi bingung karena tiba-tiba saja chakra itu menghilang. Ia hendak mengejarnya, ketika tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh Sakura.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana? Kau, kan, belum _sparring_ dengan Kakashi-sensei" tanya Sakura heran. Tak biasanya Naruto ingin menyelesaikan sesi latihan mereka tanpa _sparring_ dengan seluruh anggota tim 7.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, tadi aku merasakan chakra Hinata di dekat sini. Namun, tiba-tiba chakranya menghilang, jadi aku ingin mengejarnya" kata Naruto.

"Naruto, bukankah tak apa-apa? Nanti malam juga kalian akan bertemu" balas Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang selalu berhasil membuat Naruto merinding. Namun ia merasa perkataan Sai ada benarnya juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan _sparring_ dulu dengan Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei! Ayo hadapi aku!" kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Dengan malas-malasan Kakashi menyimpan buku itu di sakunya, lalu segera bersiap menghadapi Naruto.

* * *

"Hosh..hosh… hosh.." Kakashi terengah-engah sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya. Ia merasa begitu lelah setelah _sparring_ dengan Naruto. Memang stamina muridnya yang semakin bertambah atau ia yang bertambah tua?

"Yosh! Latihan hari ini sudah selesai! Terima kasih ya, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, dan Sai" ujar Naruto dengan semangat sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Sakura dan Sai sudah berjalan duluan di depan mereka.

"Naruto, tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ujar Kakashi dengan tegas.

"Hm? Ada apa sensei? Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto tak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya…."

* * *

Di sisi lain, setelah lelah berjalan, Hinata akhirnya tiba di taman Konoha. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu ayunan yang ada disitu. Ia masih merasa galau akan hal yang ia dengar siang tadi. Tanpa terasa, matahari sudah terbenam dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6. Namun, Hinata tampaknya terlalu tertekan untuk mengingat janjinya dengan Naruto.

"Hiks.. hiks…" tangis Hinata kecil. Memang ia sudah membulatkan hatinya untuk segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto, tapi entah mengapa saat ia mengingat anak yang kini sedang tumbuh di rahimnya, air matanya mengalir lagi tanpa bisa dibendung. Ia sangat ingin membangun keluarga dengan Naruto. Tapi jika ia hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagi Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage, ia tidak akan tega melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Hinata terus menangis tanpa henti. Ia menangisi anaknya yang akan tumbuh tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah, dan menangisi hubungannya yang akan segera kandas dengan Naruto.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Naruto menjadi cemas karena tak biasanya Hinata terlambat. Bahkan, kerap kali Hinata yang menungguinya di apartemennya. Namun, sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.20 dan Hinata belum juga tiba di apartemennya.

" _Apa mungkin Hinata membatalkan janjinya denganku? Ah, tapi Hinata pasti akan member kabar jika memang benar ia ingin membatalkan janjinya"_ pikir Naruto dengan cemas.

Tak sabar menunggu lagi, ia segera keluar dari apartemennya menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Naruto sudah mengelilingi seluruh desa Konoha sambil mencari keberadaan Hinata. Hinata tak ada dimanapun! Ia sudah mencari ke kediaman Hyuuga, ke rumah Kurenai-sensei, ke rumah Kiba dan Shino, ke Ichiraku Ramen, ke toko _cinnamon rolls_ favorit Hinata, bahkan ia sudah mencari ke akademi ; mungkin Hinata sedang membantu guru Iruka. Sifat Hinata yang suka dengan anak kecil membuatnya sering membantu Iruka-sensei dari waktu ke waktu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Hinata tak ada dimanapun.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto teringat dengan taman Konoha. Taman dimana Hinata hampir saja diculik oleh Toneri saat itu. Entah kenapa, insting Naruto mengatakan bahwa Hinata ada di tempat itu.

* * *

Ketika tiba disana, Naruto merasa kaget karena karena ia langsung mendengar suara tangisan Hinata begitu ia tiba di taman. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Hinata, takut ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Selama 5 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan dan selama 14 tahun mereka saling mengenal, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Hinata menangis. Menurut cerita Hinata, Hinata kecil memang sering menangis. Namun, tak pernah di hadapan teman-temannya apalagi Naruto. Makanya Naruto merasa kaget saat ia melihat Hinata menangis sesenggukan di ayunan taman.

"Hinata! Ada apa, _Hime_? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu?" teriak Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba sosok yang paling dicintainya merangkulnya dan menanyakan keadaannya. Hinata baru sadar, ia telah melupakan janji untuk bertemu dengan Naruto jam 7 di apartemennya.

Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata. Ia terkejut dengan wajah yang dilihatnya. Wajah ayu yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi kini tampak pucat dengan kedua mata yang bengkak dan hidung yang memerah sempurna. Tampaknya, Hinata telah menangis cukup lama.

Naruto langsung menyeka air mata gadisnya dengan jempolnya. "Hinata, ada apa Hime? Mengapa kau menangis hingga seperti ini?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut Hinata. Hinata yang ini tampak begitu rapuh dan lemah membuat Naruto ingin terus mendekapnya dan melindunginya dari dunia.

Hinata tak tahan melihat kedua iris biru yang paling dicintainya. Tanpa sadar rasa sedih itu muncul kembali dan ia lantas membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto dan menangis lagi.

Naruto merasa jaketnya mulai basah oleh airmata Hinata. Ia semakin bingung. _"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa Hinata begitu sedih dan tertekan?"_ pikir Naruto dengan heran. Ia lalu mengelus pelan rambut Hinata sambil menunggu tangisan Hinata berlalu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata akhirnya berhasil menahan dirinya dan berhasil berhenti menangis.

"N-Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata pelan

"Hmm?"

"A-aku merasa bahwa 5 bulan terakhir ini merupakan 5 bulan yang paling indah dalam seluruh hidupku Naruto-kun.. T-tapi.. tapi aku.. aku merasa… mungkin sebaiknya kita memutuskan hubungan kita, Naruto-kun" ungkap Hinata sambil menunduk.

Mendengar perkataan sang gadis, Naruto terkejut. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga sang gadis ingin memutuskannya?

"Hinata! Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kita? Apa aku ada berbuat salah padamu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto kalap. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapat pernyataan ini dari Hinata.

"T-ti-tidak Naruto-kun… Justru yang salah adalah aku…" ujar Hinata dengan lembut sambil terus menatap ke tanah. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah kekasihnya itu saat ia tengah mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua.

"A-aku… aku hanyalah seorang gadis lemah Naruto-kun… Jika Naruto-kun ingin menjadi Hokage, seharusnya Naruto-kun mencari gadis yang lebih kuat daripada aku… Aku.. aku merasa.. aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan Naruto-kun.. Banyak gadis yang lebih kuat daripada aku… misalnya…" putus Hinata di tengah kalimatnya.

"Misalnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia tak habis pikir, darimana Hinata mendapat pikiran-pikiran aneh seperti ini. Tebakan Naruto, Hinata mendengar sesuatu dari i _fansgirls_ Naruto. Naruto tahu bahwa para penggemarnya tidak suka dengan Hinata karena Hinata adalah kekasihnya.

"S-s-Sakura-chan…" kata Hinata dengan pelan sambil meremas ujung roknya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat ia membayangkan Narutonya berada di pelukan wanita lain.

Naruto langsung menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap ke dalam kedua mata bulan yang paling ia cintai dalam-dalam.

"Hinata, dengarkan ini baik-baik. Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai. Tak akan ada wanita lain yang bisa mengisi hatiku selain kau, Hinata! Dan jika untuk menjadi Hokage berarti aku harus meninggalkanmu, lebih baik aku tidak menjadi Hokage! Karena kau lebih berharga daripada apapun, Hinata-chan! Percayalah padaku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Naruto mengakhiri luapan perasaannya dengan mencium Hinata dalam.

Hati Hinata berdegup dengan keras saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Ia merasa sangat bahagia! Naruto sangat mencintainya. Ia kini merutuki kebodohannya karena telah meragukan cinta kekasihnya ini. Ia pun membalas ciuman Naruto dengan dalam pula.

"Hinata, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu…." ujar Naruto.

"Hinata, aku.. aku tidak pandai berkata-kata. Namun, satu hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku denganmu. Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Naruto pelan namun tegas.

Hinata terdiam. Ia tak menyangka akan dilamar Naruto di tengah taman Konoha dengan kondisinya yang berantakan seperti ini. Mungkin bagi wanita lain ini adalah lamaran yang sangat tidak romantis, tapi bagi Hinata, ini adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah didengarnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku mau… Aku mau menjadi istrimu, dan ibu bagi anak-anakmu.." balas Hinata sambil memberikan senyuman lembutnya kepada Naruto.

"Yosh! Hinata-chan menerima lamaranku- _ttebayo_!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

"Oh ya, Hinata, kapan kau berencana memberi tahu kepadaku tentang anak kita?" tanya Naruto dengan tidak pekanya.

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, kau tahu darimana?" tanya Hinata gugup sambil meremas ujung roknya.

"Kakashi-sensei yang memberi tahuku tadi. Karena tadi kami sempat merasakan chakramu di sekitar Area Latihan, Kakashi-sensei mengatakan padaku untuk menjagamu dengan baik karena kau sedang mengandung"

"Naruto-kun, kau bukan melamarku karena tahu aku sedang mengandung, kan?" tanya Hinata cemas. Ia tak ingin Naruto menikahinya hanya karena merasa kasihan padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata-chan! Aku sudah berencana melamarmu sejak minggu lalu. Tapi, setiap kali melihatmu aku kehilangan keberanianku hingga saat ini aku baru bisa mengungkapkannya.." balas Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan ayahku dan klan Hyuuga? Kau tahu bahwa mereka tidak meresui hubungan kita. Apalagi dengan aku yang kini hamil di luar nikah…" tanya Hinata dengan pelan. Ia kembali teringat masalah yang sedang dihadapi mereka saat ini.

"Kau tenang saja, Hinata-chan! Aku pasti akan bisa meluluhkan hati mereka yang keras itu- _ttebayo_! Obito saja berhasil aku taklukkan dengan kata-kataku, apalagi hanya klan Hyuuga!" pekik Naruto. Ia yakin, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi cintanya dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun, terima kasih…" ujar Hinata pelan sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan… sekarang dan selamanya"

* * *

Hai minna-san… Review yak.. Ini karya pertama saya… hehe.

Sebenarnya ada 1 sekuel dan prekuel yang ingin saya buat berkaitan dengan fic ini. Sekuelnya tentang Naruto yang melamar Hinata ke klan Hyuuga sedangkan prekuelnya tentang asal mula "masalah" NaruHina di fics ini (uhukkehamilanuhuk Hinata).

Yang mana yg minna-san ingin saya publish duluan? Silahkan tinggalkan komentarnya di kotak review.

Arigatooo


End file.
